The Many Accidents of Bella Swan
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Making Fun of Bella's clumsiness is fun. Join me in this fic of the many ways Bella can hurt herself! Funny, heartfelt and sometimes romantic. Come on, You know you wanna read it! *COMPLETE*
1. Needles and stitches! Oh My!

**Author Notes:** Just a little series of Accident Prone Bella. This is a thirteen chapter fic. Hope you enjoy it and I hope some of it makes you laugh!

**Disclaimer: **For the millionth and one time. I don't own Twilight nor it's characters, I just borrow them!

**The Many Accidents of Bella Swan****  
Chapter One**  
Needles and stitches! Oh My!

Bella Swan had a very few fears. She wasn't afraid of the dark. She wasn't afraid of falling in love with a vampire, and she wasn't afraid of vampire boyfriend's family. She was afraid Charlie might get hurt on the job but of course that was the risk of being a cop. She was afraid of losing Edward who had left her once for her own "good" he claimed. And most importantly, she was afraid of needles. She's had too many stuck inside her arm from the many visits to hospitals.

So when it came to get a flu shot, which Edward wanted her to get, she protested, she screamed, cried, did everything under the sun and moon to get out of it. She even RAN from Carlisle and hid in Alice's closet which caused Carlisle to chuckle. No one went in Alice's closet except for Alice.

Emmett was cracking up. He absolutely loved his favorite human sister. He loved her antics, her clumsiness and now her fear of needles. And no one ever ran from Carlisle.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Edward." Carlisle said.

"You know as well as I do that the flu is dangerous." Edward countered back and Carlisle conceded. Of course he knew, he was a doctor. The two fearless vampires trekked up to Alice's room and went to the closet. They didn't hear a heartbeat in there and the door suddenly shut and locked.

"Sorry!" Bella said as she left them in the closet.

"Outwitted by a human." Carlisle said causing them to both chuckle, but they stopped and frowned when there was a crash, thud and thump.

"Ow…" Bella moaned. The scent of blood filled the air and she moaned, her vision becoming unfocused. Her hands and face become clammy and there was another thud.

They broke the door down, promising themselves to replace it soon, and rushed to Bella laying limp on the floor, her head bleeding. Carlisle rushed to work and fixed up his poor clumsy human daughter.

"Carlisle, do you think we should give her the flu shot now? While she's unconscious?" Edward said. Carlisle's face lit up, wondering why he didn't think of that himself. His son chuckled.

Carlisle fixed the needle up and jabbed it in Bella's arm, injecting the medicine. "Victory is ours, Son." He said. The two exchanged small victorious grins before Edward picked Bella up and took her to his room. "She should be fine."

"Of course. She is hardheaded." Carlisle chuckled and remembered all the healed contusions on the x-rays he saw of Bella's head they took after nearly getting crushed by a van. "Well, somewhat hardheaded."

Edward laid Bella on his bed just as she was starting to come around. She blinked open her eyes and glanced at Edward.

"Don't worry Love, it's all over." Her eyes widen and he started to hum her lullaby.

"Stupid, sparkly vampires." she murmured as she drifted back off into dreamland. Edward just laughed.

****

**End Notes:** So Whatcha think? Want more? I know you want more and so you shall get more in a few days since I have chapter 2 already written up!


	2. Ice Water and A Sprained Ankle

**Author Notes:** Here's the second installment of this delightful story of mine! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Two**  
Ice Water and A Sprained Ankle

It was snowy out and Charlie was at work so Bella had decided to visit the Cullens. She was half way there when she remembered that they were out hunting. Well, perhaps Carlisle was home. She enjoyed listening to stories from him.

She pulled up the drive carefully and parked. She got out of her truck and promptly slipped on a patch of ice causing her to fall on her bum and she slid down a bit into a rather large puddle of icy water that had Emmett's name written all over it. Apparently, he thought it would be awesome to see water transform into ice but he got distracted with the prospect of hunting up some grub.

She gasped as she hit the water. It soaked her shoes, socks and jeans. She pushed herself up and made her way to the front door. She slipped on the stairs, hurting her ankle. Her lower lip trembled. She had it up to her chin with her clumsiness and to make it worse Edward wasn't there to make her feel better.

She knocked on the door and no one answered. She knew no one was home then and opened the door and kicked her shoes and socks off. She took her pants off and ran/limped to Edward's room. She pulled out some clothes she had there and dressed in them and grabbed a throw blanket from the couch and went to the living room and curled up on the couch.

She must've fallen asleep because she felt a cool hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Carlisle couching down to her level, looking concerned. She sneezed suddenly and sniffled.

"Hello Carlisle." She said, sounding a bit congested. "When did you get home?" Carlisle smiled.

"Ten minutes ago." He said. "Are you feeling okay? You looked a bit paler."

"I fell." She muttered, blushing slightly causing her cheeks to turn a light rosy color instead of it's usual lobster red blush. Carlisle got up and disappeared. He reappeared seconds later and Bella found a thermometer in her mouth. She knew better than to disobey Carlisle once he was in doctor mode. It beeped after a few seconds and he took out and looked at it.

"How bad is it?" She asked, not really wanting to know.

"99.9" He said, pleased that it wasn't too high. "A low-grade temperature, lets try to keep it that way."

"We can try, but I'm Isabella Swan…" She said, with a small chuckle. "Carlisle, why is there a huge puddle of water in front of your house?"

"Ahh, Emmett." He told her. "We've been allowing him to experiment some. He wanted to watch water turn into ice. Unfortunately, it's been warming up, making the snow melt, causing the puddle to get a bit bigger." Bella smiled. Her big brother was such a goofball. She let out another little sneeze. "Why do you want to know?"

Bella sighed and she knew she couldn't keep anything from Carlisle. He was just so good and pure and the look in his eyes reminded her of Edward. "I slipped on ice and skidded into the puddle getting wet. Then I tripped on the stairs." She yawned and Carlisle took this to his advantage and put a spoonful of medicine in her mouth.

"Sorry Bella, I'd give you capsules but I only have the evil liquid stuff." Carlisle said smiling.

"You are tricksies." She said. She snuggled in the blankets some more. "Carlisle?"

"Mm?" He noticed her getting sleepy from the medicine.

"Thanks for taking care of me, dad." Her eyes drifted shut and she vaguely felt Carlisle kiss her forehead.

***

**End Notes:** Enjoyed it? Me too. Review please?


	3. A Day with Carlisle

**Author Notes:** Sorry for not updating soon! I have too many other projects I'm working on and stuff. I have no real good excuses besides that this isn't high on my list. I work on it when an idea comes to mind.

Someone asked where the romantic parts were at. As I said in the summary - Sometimes romantic. There will be 13 chapters in this fic. There will be room for romance to come, but it'll be soft and tender romance. If you read Growing Pains you will know how I do things. I don't do anything spectacular and loud. It's a subtle kind of romance between Bella and Edward that I write about.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I'm not exactly sure when the next will come out - but I know it'll probably be before the end of this month!

**Chapter Three**  
A Day with Carlisle  
(and a bit of Edward)

Bella was still sick and staying at the Cullens. Carlisle had taken a day off since it was Monday and Bella begged Edward to go to school. Secretly, she wanted to have more father/daughter time with Carlisle. He was looking at her ankle, gently unwrapping the ace bandage as she wiped her nose with a ultra soft tissue with aloe on it. Tenderly, and expertly he made sure that it was no longer sprained and gave Bella a victory smile.

"Yay!" She said. He took the bandage off and rolled it up for when Bella hurt herself again. All his years as a doctor, he's seen some pretty accident prone people but Bella tops the cake.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. She looked terrible but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Horrible. I hate being sick." Carlisle chuckled and told her that most people do hate being sick. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Carlisle went to get Bella some medicine and then settled down besides her. She adjusted herself so she'd curled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

Carlisle read to her lulling her to sleep. He glanced down when he heard her soft snores and even breathing, though he could clearly hear that she was still congested. Carlisle picked her up and took her to Edward's room, laying her on the bed and covered her up.

He could hear his family coming. While he enjoyed Bella-sitting, he really did have to get back to his work. He placed a hand on her forehead, brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, my daughter." He murmured before leaving the room.

Bella woke up the next morning, curled up under the covers. She pulled the blanket it off and saw Edward laying on the bed, reading a book.

"Morning Edward." She said, causing her vampire boyfriend to jump slightly. Bella giggled. She never startled him before.

"Good morning, love." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "But it's still really early in the morning. Go back to sleep." Bella snuggled up against him as he started to hum. She managed to look outside. It was still dark out. Her eyes started to droop shut.

Bella fell asleep and didn't open her eyes until she felt Edward slip out of bed. "Good morning again." She muttered and coughed. Edward was by her side and felt her forehead.

"Good morning, love. Your fever is way down. Maybe now you wont dream of killer sheep and cuddly Velociraptors." Bella blushed deeply, burying her face. "Carlisle still wants you to stay home for another day. Your father agreed."

"Are you staying?"

"I got a test. But I'll be home right after school. I'll bring you your homework. Oh yes, Angela hopes you feel better soon. I think Jessica and Lauren are driving her mad."

"Maybe you could nom on them," Bella joked, then covered her mouth. "oh… I mean… I didn't…I'm sorry!" Edward was laughing by now. "It's just they can be very rude!"

"It's okay love." He kissed her and hugged her. His body still shaking from laughing. He knew he shouldn't be laughing. He knew he should scold Bella for having such thoughts but he couldn't find it in him when his love was ill. He knew that if she were well she wouldn't have said something. Bella was too nice.

"Call me at lunch?"

"Of course, my love. And once you're better, we'll do something fun." Edward kissed her forehead and left for school. Bella laid in bed and snuggled in the blankets. She grabbed the pillow that Edward was laying against and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm Manpire smell… I love it." She murmured and fell off the bed. She hadn't realized how close she was to the edge. She whimpered as she landed funny. Carlisle was by her side in an instant, looking her over.

"Bella, my dear," He said as he helped her on the bed and started to wrap up her sprained wrist. "Might I ask where you got your clumsiness from?"

Bella looked up and grinned, "Charlie." She was proud of it too. Because Charlie was a cop and didn't let his lack of balance get in the way of his job, and if he could be a cop, she could be anything she wanted to be.

Carlisle chuckled. "That explains it." He whispered to himself so low that Bella didn't hear, then said louder. "What do you want to do today?"

"Watch Titanic. Edward doesn't like it much, but I do." Bella said without a second though. Carlisle nodded, scooped Bella up blanket and all and took her to a room she didn't know they had. It had a large screen. He laid her on the couch.

Carlisle got Bella some food, a drink and some medicine before starting the movie. "This is our home theatre room. We rarely use it, but I thought you'd might want to watch titanic on a big screen." Bella smiled as they settled down for another day of daughter/father time until Edward returned home.

****

**End Notes:** I had a rough time writing this chapter. It's not exactly how I wanted it to go. At least Bella had one accident. I've fallen out of bed plenty of times and my bed is just a mattress on the floor (just the way I like it!). Review please.


	4. Light Bulbs

**Author Notes:** This fic is updated when I'm inspired to write it. There will be slight romance in later chapters, so you'll have to wait. Every chapter will have Carlisle and Edward in it. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to bed :D

**Chapter Four**  
Light bulbs

Bella was the most clumsiest girl in America. She had more accidents than a toddler potty training. She had broken many bones, had many concussions and still managed to come out in life without brain damage. Right now Bella Swan was doing a very dangerous thing. A thing Edward wouldn't approve of, a thing even Charlie wouldn't approve of.

Bella Swan was up on a short ladder in the laundry room changing a light bulb that had went out just minutes ago. Of course she was in and out of the room all day doing laundry. She reached up to take the cover off the light when a big, fat, hairy spider inched it's way down. She shrieked and lost her balance, falling off the ladder, crashing on to the floor hard, knocking her head against the dryer.

Everything went black as the scent of blood filled the air.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She heard that sound many times before as she started to regain consciousness to know that it wasn't an alarm clock. She had been in the hospital plenty of times before to know that it was a monitor keeping track of her vitals. Her heart rhythm was good as was her pulse.

"Hello, sweetheart." Carlisle said as he wrote something down on her chart. "You took quite a nasty fall." He went by her side and very gently brushed her hair back. "You had to have a few stitches. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay, my head hurts a little." She told him. She could never get away with lying to Carlisle. It was near impossible to lie to the man. Carlisle gave her a little bit more pain medication. "How did I get here?"

"Edward found you. Alice tipped him off but he didn't arrive in time to catch you. He's mentally beating himself up in my office while Alice and Jasper talk sense to him." Carlisle had to chuckle slightly.

"How long was I out?" Bella wanted to know. She hated not knowing what time it was or what day it is. He sat on the bed and patted her hand, taking it into his cold ones. He had told her she had a few stitches. It was the truth. "It's worse than it is isn't it?"

"Well, some of the doctors got a kick at looking at your x-rays." Carlisle teased and smiled when he saw her blush. Carlisle took a deep breath and released it. "You hit your head pretty hard, and lost a bit of blood. You suffered from a depressed fracture, which required surgery to repair it. It's alright, you'll just have a scar."

"Besides, I dig a beautiful, clumsy, brunette with scars." Another voice said from the door way. Bella's eyes lit up as she spots Edward standing there with flowers and a stuffed monkey and a stuffed cat. Carlisle stood up.

"I'll be back to check on you later Bella. Edward, don't stay too late." Carlisle said, but knew Edward would probably try to find away to stay. "I mean it." The doctor left the room. Edward didn't waste any time and was by Bella's side in a instant. He placed the flowers on the nightstand and handed her the stuffed animals.

"The monkey is from Emmett and the kitty is from me. It's a mountain lion actually." Bella snuggled the stuffed animals as Edward kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm glad you're here, Edward." She said smiling. Edward kissed her lips, causing her heart to beat faster, causing the heart monitor to beep furiously and neither one paid attention as Bella snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as ferociously with intense passion.

The quick beeping of the heart monitor caught the attention of a nurse, who in turn called Carlisle. Carlisle raced into the room, thinking something was terribly wrong with Bella when he skidded to a stop and watched as Edward and Bella kissed ever so passionately.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! _He yelled mentally to his son, causing him to jump and back away. Bella looked dizzy and breathless. "Edward, go home. _Now_." Carlisle said in his authoritative voice he saved when he was being serious and there wasn't any room for arguing.

"Can't he stay?" Bella asked. Giving her father-figure a puppy-dog look. Unluckily for her, he was immune to such look because of his hears around Alice.

"I'm sorry, but he can't and you need rest." Carlisle said. His voice was still firm. Edward kissed Bella one last time, running a hand down her face. He pulled an Ipod and put the headphones on her before pressing play. Her lullaby came on and very soon she as fast asleep.

Bella had been released from the hospital for a week. She was at the Cullens snuggled up against Edward. The lights were dimmed as Emmett put in a movie. Edward gently stroked Bella's hair. Bella glanced up at him and smiled.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

Emmett grinned and Edward frowned. "Armageddon. With Bruce Willis, Billy Bob Thornton and Ben Affleck." Emmett replied cheerfully. Edward shuddered slightly.

"Something wrong, Edward?" Bella was worried. She never seen Edward like this, especially over a movie. Emmett was howling with laughter. Everyone knew his little secret. It had slipped out one day on accident by Alice.

"Nothing sweetheart." Bella laid her head on his chest as the movie started. Jasper sent calm, soothing waves towards his brother to calm him down. He didn't think it was a funny fear, especially when it made his brother so scared.

The calming waves seemed to have effected Bella because a few moments later she was asleep. Edward scooped Bella up and took her upstairs. The blanket was dragging and he stepped on it, tripping, lurching forward.

Edward was so surprised that he dropped Bella on accident, causing her to jolt awake and cry out when she landed with a thud. "What happened?" She moaned as she rubbed her backside, her eyes half open.

"I tripped." Edward told her, looking down. If he could blush, his face would be red. Bella brought a hand to her face and stifled a giggle. Edward scooped her up, took her to his room and laid her on the bed. He checked her over for any injuries, finding none, he covered her up and hummed her lullaby.

Bella snuggled close to him and was a sleep in minutes. Edward kissed her forehead, smiling.

"Only you Bella, could have so many accidents. Your hospital file must be a mile thick." Bella just sighed and rolled over, pulling the blankets closer as she slept.

_You have no idea how thick it is. _Carlisle thought to Edward, smirking. _Just think, this all started by Bella doing a simple human task. Who knew changing a light bulb could be so dangerous! _

***

**End Notes:**I had forgotten to mention that there's a small refrence to in this chapter to my fanfic "Edward's Fear" so you might wanna check it out :)


	5. Getting In Touch With Nature

**Author Notes:** Honestly? My personal opinion is on this chapter is that it SUCKS! I'm not pleased with it at all. Help me out and give me some ideas, I'm seriously lacking them.

**Chapter Five**  
Getting In Touch With Nature

It was amazing. Bella had gone two weeks without any sort of accidents. Not even tripping. So it was well known through the Cullen's home that she was due for an injury. Well over due, actually. Two weeks is a long time for Bella not to be injured in any sort of way. They just hoped she wouldn't receive a broken bone.

Bella sighed, contented by Edward's side as they watched Pearl Harbor - a historical movie with a love story in between. Edward shuddered. He was starting to think that Emmett had a thing for Ben Affleck and was going to say something when Bella shifted against him.

She wrapped the blanket around her tighter and closed her eyes, yawning. The movie was half way over and she was tired. Bella was staying the night since Alice wanted a sleep over. At least, that was the excuse they gave Charlie. It was better that he didn't know that she slept in the same bed as her boyfriend.

Edward checked the time. It was nearly one in the morning and Bella was usually asleep by now. Edward would make sure she was asleep by 9:30 every night by humming her lullaby. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room.

****

Bella was determined not to get hurt today. She had decided that she would just curl up on the couch and read Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. She made her way downstairs with the book in hand. She could hear the voices of Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen and could smell food cooking.

When she woke up this morning, Edward was gone but she didn't have the normal panic attack she would've had if she had woken up in her own bed at home. She was pleased with this. So she made it down the stairs and to the kitchen without incident.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Esme smiled as she cooked some bacon. Carlisle's nose was scrunched up in disgust. Bella noticed that his hair wasn't slicked back. He was also wearing faded jeans and a faded gray t-shirt. She noticed that he looked more like 23-year-old.

"Good morning, Bella." He greeted. "Made it downstairs without incident I see. Perhaps the grace of this family is rubbing off on you." He was grinning as he teased her. Bella's jaw dropped. Never before has she been teased by Carlisle.

"G…good morning." Bella stuttered and took her seat. Carlisle laughed, kissed Esme and ruffled Bella's hair. "Where's Edward?"

"Emmett and Jasper dragged him out for the day for hunting." Carlisle explained. "Rosalie and Alice are shopping and will be back tomorrow. So you're home with us, unless you wanna go home but Charlie called and said that he's going fishing for the weekend with Billy Black."

Bella pondered as she ate her breakfast. "So what do we have planned?" With Carlisle and Esme she could be the kid. With Charlie and Renee, she's usually the adult.

"What would you like to do?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked thoughtful and grinned.

"Lets go shopping!" She said the same time Carlisle's cell rang. He answered it.

"Hello Alice. Just calm down, sweetheart. Alright, we wont go shopping without you. Yes I know you don't like my outfit, but I do. No you can't dress Esme and I. you know the rules. Your brothers, sisters and Jasper are fair game while Esme and I are not." He hung up after a moment and glared at Bella "You little sneak. You did that on purpose."

"Yep!!" Bella said grinning. "I hate shopping anyways. And I had to get back for the teasing. Alice is gonna make me play Barbie Bella when she gets home, isn't she?" Carlisle nodded. "Oh well!" she said the last part in a tone that meant that it was worth getting payback.

"Well, lets for a hike!"

"A hike?"

"Yep! I did a lot of it while…" she trailed off to think for a moment. "While you guys were gone. It was fun." Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances.

"If you're sure you want to." Carlisle asked and Bella nodded. Carlisle went to get some supplies. "First-aid kit, survival kit, life-support kit. Broken bone kit… Bella Emergency Life-saving Kit, as I like to call it"

"Carlisle!" Bella whined. "So not funny!" He chuckled. "Do you really have all that?"

"Just a first aid and survival kit." He grinned. Esme decided to go hunting really quick near by after she fixed Bella's lunch. She didn't want to take a chance of Bella becoming hurt, bleeding and her being hungry and thirsty.

****

"ROAR!!!" Bella stumbled upon a bear and her two cubs. She had went ahead of Carlisle and Esme, enjoying the afternoon. Her eyes went wide and she looked at the sandwich in her hand and tossed it towards the bear, hitting it in the face. It made the animal even angrier.

Bella tried to make herself look taller and threatening. She roared back, startling the bear but the mama bear had babies to take care of. It advanced on her, taking a swipe at her with it's dangerous and deadly paws.

_Thud. _The bear fell to the ground, neck snapped and Emmett happily eating. Carlisle was up by Bella in a second checking her over.

"I'm fine." Bella said watching Emmett as he ate his meal. "Nothing like an irritable grizzly." She slumped against Carlisle. He gathered her in his arms.

"She okay, Carlisle?" Emmett asked as he wiped his face from fur and blood. "She didn't get hurt did she?"

"No, she's just in shock. Where are your brothers?"

"Fighting over a mountain lion so I left. Good thing I did." Emmett knew what it was like to get mauled by a bear and he wouldn't wish that fate to anyone, especially his favorite human sister.

****

"So much for making it to a month without any sort of incident." Bella said, snuggled up against Edward. Her hands and knees were covered in colorful band aids from falling down during the hike. "What's gonna happen to the little cubs?"

Edward kissed Bella's forehead. He had been scared when he heard a bear almost mauled his love. "They were captured and sent to an animal rescue place after a call was placed for two orphaned cubs. Are you alright?" Bella nodded. He started to hum her lullaby. She was asleep in a matter of seconds, exhausted by the days events and it was only 7:30 in the evening.

Edward wondered what sort of trouble Bella would get into tomorrow. Everyday was an adventure for them. Bella really did liven up the Cullen household. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, sinking deep into relaxation. It was the closest he could get to sleep.

***

**End Notes:** Yes, Carlisle is a bit out of character. Even a 360 year old vampire needs to have a day of letting loose! Review please?

**PS:** Check out my other fics :D


	6. The Accident

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait. I'm not really into writing this story anymore, but I promised 13 chapters. So I have seven more to go. The updates will probably be sporadic. I have other projects I want to do as well. About this chapter? Kinda serious, kinda funny and kinda embarrassing. Enjoy it please.

**Chapter Six**  
The Accident

It was late night when Bella was driving home. Her truck had broken down and was in the shop. She hadn't told Edward because she knew that he'd want to buy her a new one. She was driving a Ford Escort rental. Bella missed her truck. She tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel and slowed to a stop as the light changed to red, stopping behind a cop car.

She yawned and glanced at the time. It was 12:30 in the morning and just arrived back in Forks. She had to go to Seattle to take the truck to the right mechanic since she and Jacob weren't on speaking terms after getting into yet another argument on why Bella shouldn't marry Edward or be with Edward, or even be around Edward and his family. Bella shouted at him to stay out of her business.

She wondered what Edward was doing. Perhaps hunting with Emmett since Jasper got sucked into going to a fashion show with Alice in Italy.

***

"Emmett, stop it." Edward said as they sped through the empty streets in town. Edward was going slower than normal since there could be late night travelers out. Emmett poked him again in the side, causing Edward to jerk slightly. Even vampires were ticklish. "Emmett." Edward growled. His brother just laughed. "Do it again and I'll bite your finger off."

Emmett was still for five minutes and without even thinking about it. He reached over and poked Edward's side again. Edward snatched his brother's hand and bit hard into it. Emmett's howl of pain was loud, and caused Edward to wince and bite harder. He released some of his venom into his brother to make it sting.

"Edward… I'm sorry!" Emmett whimpered. He knew better to pull away. He glanced up and his eyes went wide. "Edward! Watch out!" Edward dropped Emmett's hand and pressed the breaks, but he smashed into the car in front of him. The airbags went off as the two jerked forward, startling them.

****

Bella stirred as she slowly regained consciousness. There was that awful beeping sound that she knew well enough. She groaned as her heavy eyelids managed to find their way open.

"Bella?" She heard the familiar voice of Dr. Cullen. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Bella managed a weak nod as she felt a cold hand on her forehead.

"Carlisle?" She managed to whisper, her throat dry. "Why am I in the hospital… again?" Carlisle allowed a little chuckle, then became serious.

"You were in an accident," He told her "Last night." Bella groaned.

"Edward must be…"

"Beside's himself. He is. He's beating himself up actually, and Emmett. The two have been going at it the whole time." Carlisle shook his head.

"Why?" She tried to move and winced.

"We'll talk more later. You need rest." Carlisle gave her some more pain medication and watched as her eyes drooped shut.

****

Bella had been out of the hospital for a week. She had a broken wrist, a knot on her head which was starting to go away, and a black eye which was now a nasty yellowish color. She snuggled up against Edward at his place. She wanted to get out of her house after being confined there for a week.

Charlie wasn't happy when Edward pulled up in a brand new silver Volvo. He had threatened to take away Edward's license, but Emmett came to the rescue and told Charlie that it was his fault. He was distracting Edward. He offered, without Bella's knowledge, to pay for Bella and the other officer's medical expenses, the wrecked cruiser and whatever fine. Money was no issue to the Cullens. Edward took care of the rental car, paying for the damages.

"Edward? Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Bella asked. Edward glanced down at his girlfriend. "And how all the expenses were taken care of? You can tell me, I wont be mad. I promise."

"Well… since you promised." Edward agreed. "I hit you. Emmett was distracting me. He kept poking me and I bit his finger hard. Causing him howl in pain and me delighting in that. Well… I smashed into the car." He held her closer, kissing her. "I'm sorry love." He kissed her on the lips, with perhaps a bit too much passion.

Bella climbed on Edward's lap, kissing him with as much passion as she could, would be allowed. Her one cast-less hand raking through his copper hair. His hands trailing up her shirt. Neither of them noticed the rest of the family walking in the living room as they continued to make out in earnest. Bella moaned softly against his lips.

It was the moan that broke the silence. It was the moan that caused Emmett to burst into uncontrollable laughter. The two broke apart immediately. Bella's face was entirely lobster red.

"Oh my god." Bella buried her face in Edward's chest, unable to look at them. Edward scooped her up, seemingly unfazed by the interruption.

Jasper knew though. Jasper could feel his embarrassment. "Don't get too kinky, Edward."

"Don't forget…"

"Shut up Carlisle. Nothing is going to happen. Just…shut up." Edward said through clinched teeth. He expected teasing from his brothers, but not from his father.

"Stop…" Bella moaned. "Too embarrassing. Not fair." There was little sniffles. She had been embarrassed so bad, she was reduced to tears. Jasper took pity on her and sent out waves of boredom and disinterest, causing them to go their own way.

Edward took Bella to his room and laid her down. "Nap time for the human while I hunt." He kissed her forehead, wiped her eyes and cheeks and then he started to hum. She fell asleep after a few moments, clinging to Edward's shirt.

****

**End notes:** Yes, I know Edward would've stopped before the groping would even start but how much longer can a 108-year-old vampire hold out much longer? Seriously, poor Edward must have blue balls or something!


	7. SlipnSlide

**Author Notes:** Here you go :D Hope you like it.

**Chapter seven**  
Slip-n-Slide

Summer had arrived and Bella had managed not to injure herself for quite a few weeks, minus scrapes here and there from falling, but nothing serious enough that needed Carlisle or any other doctor's healing hand. She was spending time with The Cullens while her father was at work or fishing, or just chilling with his buddies.

Carlisle would always switch from days to nights in the summer. He was such a good doctor, that his boss didn't say anything. He didn't want to scare the good doctor of forks off.

Bella was curled up on the Cullen's couch. She had come for a visit though she knew Edward and his siblings were hunting, and should return soon. She had finished her chores at home and she quit working at the Newton's. She wore shorts and a tank top. Forks was in the middle of a heat wave. For the past two weeks it had been 80+ degrees out. Today it was a scorching 104.

She sprawled out and fanned herself even though the house was already cool. She got up, went to the freezer and pulled out a popsicle. She sat on the counter as she ate it. Once finished she went to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door. Esme was outside tending to her flowers.

"Come in, Bella." Carlisle called. Bella walked in. "How are you? Staying cool?"

"Yes, but I'm bored. It's too hot outside. I was wondering if you wanted to play Battleship or something." The Cullens had hundreds of board games. Carlisle grinned. He stacked is papers up and lead Bella to the big walk in closet where the games were kept.

"Pick out a few games you want to play." he suggested. Perhaps, it would keep Bella out of trouble and from being bored. Bella browsed, then picked out Battleship, Clue, and Yahtzee. They went to the kitchen table and began to play. Two played until the others returned from hunting.

Emmett went straight to setting up a slip-n-slide as the others changed. Edward stopped and kissed Bella's forehead, whispering something in her ear. She nodded then looked at Carlisle with a straight face.

"B-5." She called out. Carlisle's head snapped to Edward.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" He exclaimed. "And I was finally winning!" Edward laughed as he went upstairs to change.

"I win!" Bella cheered happily. Carlisle couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna go out with you!" she raced upstairs to change into her swimsuit, eager to cool off. At the Cullens she didn't have to worry about cleaning or cooking or being the adult. She could be the young 17-year-old she was.

The kids went outside after Emmett had set up the slip-n-slide on a part of the lawn that was saved for such behavior. A part that Esme didn't mind ruined since it was slightly downhill a bit so they could go faster down the slip-n-slide.

Edward was rubbing sunblock on Bella where she couldn't reach, making sure that not one inch of her skin wasn't covered in the water-resistant lotion. She rubbed her hands as she saw Emmett make the first slide, cheering as he went down.

"I'm next!" Bella cheered. She was just flirting with disaster. She took a few steps back, ran and slid down the wet slide. Emmett caught her before she could slide right in to the grass.

They played for hours. Bella narrowly avoiding any accidents. Alice glanced at Edward. Bella's time was running low.

Bella went after Emmett, but something happened, causing Emmett to stall. Bella crashed right into his stone hard body. Her face smashing against his back. Bella didn't move for a few moments, then she groaned.

"Bella-Bear, are you alright?! I'm sorry! I stalled. There was a little chipmunk getting a drink and I didn't want to crush it!"

"It's okay." She sounded dazed as she stood up. Edward and Alice was by her side in a instant. Alice wrapped Bella up in the towel and lead her inside with Edward besides them. They heard a whack on Emmett's head.

Bella was sitting up on the couch as Carlisle taped her ribs up tightly. She had fractured two of them. "Oh well." Bella sighed. Carlisle chuckled.

"At least you're getting better about not hurting yourself every week." He teased. Bella playfully smacked his arm, then shook her hand. He laughed again and looked her hand over.

"Don't tease the injured." She teased him, then yawned. Carlisle had gave her some medication to help with the pain and it was just starting to take into effect. Edward gently lifted Bella up.

"Time for the human to sleep." He said, kissing her forehead. Bella snuggled close as he took her upstairs. Carlisle called Charlie and told him of Bella's minor accident and that she'll be alright.

"What does she do over there?" Charlie asked.

"Today? It was the slip-n-slide." Carlisle said.

"Slip-n-slide eh?" Charlie mused, forming an idea in his head. "If Bella wants, she can spend the night there. Thanks for taking care of her Carlisle."

"Any time, Charlie. Be safe." The two parents hung up. He faintly wondered if He'd be seeing Charlie in the emergency room. He glanced at Alice who shrugged.

Two days later, Charlie was being helped in the emergency room with some of his buddies from work. Carlisle cleaned up his would and stitched his head closed. He and his friends had went out, got two slip-n-slides, taped them together to make them extra long.

"I went flying." Charlie said as Carlisle stitched his wound up. Bella was in the room. "and crashed into the ground." After the stitching was done, Carlisle wrapped up Charlie's ribs.

Carlisle listened to Charlie's tale as he finished up treating the police chief. "Well Chief, like father like daughter. You two are just two of a kind." He grinned, and both Bella and Charlie blushed. "try taking a easy. No chasing after bad guys for a while. Stick to traffic tickets and office work for a few days. Come back in a week."

"Alright, Doc."

"Dad?" Bella said. The two adults looked at her. "No more slip-n-slide, alright?"

"Alright dear." They said good-bye to Carlisle. Bella told him he'll see him tomorrow. All Carlisle could do is wait for either Bella or Charlie's next injuries.

He ran a hand down his face and cleaned up the mess, then went to his office. He figured he'd be bored out of his mind in Forks if it weren't for those two.

********

**End notes:** Double dose of Swann accidents! Poor Charlie was just trying to be young again! Review?


	8. Building a bird house

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been in a writing or Twilight mood, but I figured I ought to finish this fanfic. So Here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out! Thanks for the reviews and all! Hope you enjoy this final one.

**Chapter Eight**  
Building a bird house

"Ow."

"Would you hold still, Bella?" Edward said, holding her hand and some tweezers.

"But it hurts." The girl responded, pulling her hand away.

"We could give you a shot to numb your hand…" Emmett suggested and watched as Bella's face paled. "What do you say, Edward?"

Edward looked thoughtful. It could work. With a numb hand, Bella couldn't pull away. "That could work."

"No." Bella said as she held her hand protectively.

"No?" Both of the boys said.

"That's exactly what I said." Bella confirmed.

She snatched the tweezers out of Edward's hand and got the tiny sliver out herself, then sucked on her finger. "See, much better." Edward and Emmett glanced at each other. Emmett rolled his eyes while Edward kissed Bella's forehead with a chuckle.

"Lets get back to that bird house." Bella responded, heading back outside to finish an elaborate bird house for Esme.

Not twenty minutes later, Bella found herself back inside with a towel wrapped around her hand. "It's only a scratch. I can take care of it." She tended to her wound and wrapped it up before Edward could mention Hospital and stitches.

"I'm going to finish this bird house." She declared. "Then, if any of my injuries require a doctor's care, I will go." Edward and Emmett glanced at one another again.

_This could end badly. _Emmett thought towards his brother. Edward nodded. He had the same thought. Bella picked up a saw and began to cut the wood.

Forty-Five minutes passed and Bella had bandages covering both hands, but the bird house was finished and she was happy.

"Now will you go see Carlisle?" Edward asked, looking at his girlfriend's hands.

"We have to paint it." Bella insisted.

"How about we wait until tomorrow to paint it?" Emmett suggested. "Jasper and Alice should be home soon and with you bleeding out of every part of your hands, you'd smell mighty fine to him." Bella glared balefully at Emmett, who just laughed.

Edward was already pulling her away towards his Volvo. "Then we'll get something yummy to eat." Bella's stomach grumbled in agreement. Edward grinned as he took off for the hospital.

"Edward?" Bella said after a moment.

"Yes, love?"

"I smashed my finger with the hammer." Bella admitted. "Twice. And… it really hurts!" Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

Oh how he loved his accident-prone human girlfriend.

_The end._


End file.
